Sombody's Gotta Lose
by xXx Fox Trot xXx
Summary: When Kaiba loses his duel against Yugi on the Duelist Kingdom Castle, what will he do now that he has nothing left to live for? R&R! [ONESHOT]


**Hello all! This is my first fiction so I hope you like it! Yeah, I'm editing it right now so...yeah. **

****

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't bother writing stories, I'd be making these things episodes/deleted scence/ blooper things.**

****

**On with the Fic! YAY!**

****

**Somebody's Gotta Lose...**

****

**_But... I can't lose… Mokuba…_**

**Seto Kaiba's duel on the castle was a set match, he knew that. He had failed, not only himself, but the only family he had left.**

**He took a step back, an idea for victory coming to him. It was a cheap way to win, but what else could he do? **

**Kaiba continued back until the ledge was placed underfoot. His cold blue eyes looked to Yugi, giving him an accusing glance. "What is he doing?" "Is he crazy?" chorused through the little group we had on the sidelines. I knew exactly what he was doing, but what for? **

**He continued looking from us to Yugi, finally opening his mouth. "If you attack, Yugi," He smirked, knowing his plan was perfect. "You will win the duel. But, the shockwaves could cause me to lose my balance and fall off of the ledge." His smirk only grew in size as he finished presenting his plot.**

**We all gaped at him, at a loss for words. A few seconds later, Jounouchi spared some. "WHY DON'T YOU COME OFF DAT LEDGE AND LOSE DIS THE RIGHT WAY, RICH BOY!" he shouted, making the rest of us flinch.**

**I looked to Yugi. A scowl was placed on his usually friendly face as he glared down Seto. "Anzu, look," I said, pointing at Yugi. "What do you think is going through his head right now?"**

**She was already looking at him, worry lacing her face. "I dunno, Hikari," she finally replied, looking at me. "It looks as though he's fighting within himself to do the right thing." **

**I looked at the other member's of the group. Honda: glaring. Jonouchi: glaring beyond death glares. Ryou: now, you know you're in trouble when you get _him _to start glaring at you.**

**I was broken from my trance, realizing Yugi had begun to speak. "I've never backed down from a challenge and I'm not starting now! Celtic Guardian, attack!" he cried.**

**Anzu rushed forward, telling him about how this wasn't like him. Even Honda and Jonouchi were yelling at him not to kill Kaiba. I couldn't do anything but stand by and watch my best friend kill my other friend.**

**Yes, I can honestly say that Seto Kaiba is my friend. I'm not sure if he'd say that about me, but I can say it about him.**

**The assault followed through, destroying the remainder of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that had been in its place. Smoke billowed from the spot and we all were on pins and needle waiting to see if Seto had made it though. **

**As the smoke cleared, a shape became apparent. "Kaiba!" I smiled, seeing that he had made it through alright.**

**Yugi looked up from his new spot on the ground, smirking at this. "I knew it was a bluff." he growled, looking at the elder Kaiba. **

**Kaiba looked up, exchanging glances with each one of us, and a pit of fear grew in my stomach. _Why isn't he getting off the ledge? Why is he still standing there? _I thought. **

**The pit grew bigger when I noticed he was smiling. Not just a 'ha ha' smile, a genuine smile, for Seto, of course.**

**"I always told Mokuba never to give up on life, no matter what it did to you." he called, trying to get his shaking voice over to Yugi's side of the castle. Two of us were over there of course.**

**"Never thought that I'd be one for hypocrisy." he finished, putting his foot behind him, and over the ledge.**

**"It wasn't a bluff." He fell.**

**"Seto!" I screamed, dashing forward to the edge of the castle. Tears were stinging in my eyes as I looked over. He had disappeared into the shadowy trees below. **

**The tears were trickling down my cheek by now but I didn't care. I had just lost probably the only good friend I'd ever had.**

**Jounouchi came up behind me, looking over my shoulder. "H-Hikari?" he stuttered, making to pat me on the back. Before he had barely made it half way, I slapped it away. "Don't. Touch. Me." I said, slowly so that he could understand me through my tears. **

**  
Hurt turned to sadness, and sadness, to rage. I looked up at Yugi, new fury found in my heart. **

**"How could you?" I screamed at the small boy. "You killed him over some pathetic little game? You're sick." He wasn't paying attention to me. In fact, if I hadn't been so blind, I'd have noticed he, too, was crying. **

**Yugi stood, walking towards me. As he closed in, I backed away. "Hikari," he whispered, putting out a hand, signaling for me to stop. What was dumber was, I did. "Listen, that wasn't me." he continued. I arched an eyebrow. "What, what do you mean? Wasn't you?" I questioned. If that wasn't him, then who was it?**

**Ryou spoke up. "Like my Millennium Ring, his Puzzle contains an ancient spirit. It can control him for certain amounts of time and do whatever it pleases." he explained.**

**I had to say, I was in awe. I glanced over at Yugi. "Well, tell this 'spirit' the same thing I just screamed at you. And, please tell him that he is a bastard." With that, I strolled off to the stairs. **

**"Wait!" Honda cried, watching me. I stopped and about faced. "What?" I replied. "What are you doing?" Anzu asked as I turned and started my decent again. **

**"I'm going to find Kaiba."**

**With that, I left them be.**

**...Jounouchi's POV...**

**"Should we follow her?" I heard Honda whisper. "What do you think you bakamono!(1)" I replied, taking my best bud by the collar and dragging him down the steps. I'd be damned if I let Hikari go in there a night alone and by herself. **

**Okay, I sound a little dad-like, but who cares? Upon coming to the second landing, I noticed none other that Hikari standing on the ground. I smiled. _I shoulda known. _I thought._ She wouldn't go without us. _**

**"I'm glad you decided to join me." she said, nodding to each of us as we arrived at the landing. "Now, we are all going to search anywhere we please. This is nothing more than a standard 'search-and-find' got it?" she spat, throwing us each a look. We all nodded, taking off.**

**"Jounouchi? Jounouchi? Where are you?" Yugi yelled later that night. "I'm up here!" I shouted, climbing through the branches of my tree to find him.**

**He smiled at me, knowing I had probably been up there all day. I had, but who needed to know that? "Jou, come on. We're calling it quits for now." Yugi said, turning and walking away. **

**I followed him to camp, seeing that everyone was curled up by a lively fire. I stretched and yawned, taking my spot by the fire. I looked at everyone, all of them falling asleep and seeming so peaceful…except one. **

**I turned my head around, looking for the missing Hikari. She was lying on a pile of rocks a little ways back. The one she was lying on was smooth, of course. I got up, walking to her. "Hey, what are you doin'?" I asked, smiling as I sat next to her.**

**She stared off into space, a thoughtful look spread across her features. Hikari looked at me, then back towards whatever she'd been seeing before. "Where do you think he could be?" she asked.**

**I was surprised. I'd have thought she'd want to talk about anything but him. I looked at her, pity in my eyes. She'd known him since before he was a Kaiba, and I couldn't blame her for being pissed at mou hirtori no Yugi. What was worse was, I didn't know how to answer.**

**"Uh, I dunno. What do yah mean? Heaven and Hell or around here?" I asked, not joking, but seriously wondering. "Around here." she replied, looking around. **

**I looked at her, thinking how hard this had to be on her. "I really dunno." I whispered.**

**...Hikari's POV...**

**I woke up the next morning, Jounouchi slumbering soundly beside me. **

**I smiled, seeing him lolling around like an idiot in his sleep… even though he was an idiot in his sleep.**

**I got up, planning to stretch my legs as I walked about. It was a beautiful morning. The birds were singing, rivers were washing quietly down stream. And the sunrise was magnificent. **

**Winding around the bend closest to the castle, I looked up. There was where Kaiba had fallen from._ I can't believe he's…_**

**Before I could finish my thought, I was pitched to the ground, falling over something. "Oof!" I huffed, the wind having been knocked out of me. "What the hell?" I asked the air, turning over to see what I had tripped over.**

**I gasped. The sight before me was too perfect for words. **

**"SETO!" I shouted, crawling at top speed to him. I checked his pulse. Fine. Breathing? Yes. What did he land on? A mattress. Now that, was a little weird.**

**I shook him lightly, trying to awaken him. He moaned, turning on his side. "No… 5 more minutes…" he whined, swatting me away. My eyes widened. Even in his sleep, I never thought I'd hear him whine. **

**"Kaiba, it's me! Hikari!" I urged, pulling on his arm. He groggily opened his eyes, looking around. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he shot up. "Mokuba!" Seto said. "He's alright, I think. Are you okay?" I asked, looking him in the eyes. **

**"I'm fine…" he trailed off, as I yelled, "GUYS! WAKE UP! I FOUND HIM!" He winced, and I gave him an apologetic look. **

**A few minuets later, and some yelling from Jou, everyone came bounding towards us, eyes wide.**

**Jounouchi was the first to find his voice, yet again. "H-he's alive! HOLY KUSO!(2)" he cried. Ichuckled to myself. Honda just gaped. "This guy has more lives than a cat. How lucky is landing on a mattress?" Ryou stated, smiling broadly. **

**Kaiba looked down. "True. How did a mattress get down here?" he wondered out loud. I smiled. Time to show them my secret wisdom. "No need for wondering! I can call Pegasus and find out!" I commented, pulling out my cell-phone and dialing in said game creator's phone.**

**"Hello, do you remember me?... Yeah, it's been a while… I've got a question for you. Here it is. Why was there a mattress outside your castle?... No, it was on the…west side…the number is…F17… Yeah… WHAT!...Alright, thanks. Bye." I hung up the phone, looking from the mattress to everyone else, my eyes wide. **

**"Well?" Yugi asked, looking at the expression on my face and having heard one side of the conversation. I looked at them all. "Apparently, F17, the number on the mattress, was burned 2 weeks ago. Pegasus watched it get put into the fire." I explained, pointing to the number that was clearly appearent. **

**Kaiba smirked. He probably thought, at first, that I was joking. But, upon studying my face more, he saw that I was telling the cold, hard truth, and his eyes widened considerably from their original narrowed fashion. In other words, they matched everyone else's. **

**Honda looked at the mattress very closely. "Uh… Kaiba?" he stuttered. "What!" the CEO snapped, turning his head to face the baka(3). "You might wanna get off of that mattress now." he said, closely examining the bottom left corner of the mattress.**

**I sent him a look that clearly said, "What is it?" I turned to see for myself as Kaiba barked out, "Why?"**

**"Because," I started, watching the small flame on the tip of the sleeping utensil. "Look." I turned his head to see the tiny ember. **

**He jumped off that sleeping pad so quickly you'd have thought he had teleported. I also moved away as fast, if not quicker, than him.**

**As soon as we were out of harms way, the mattress spontaneously combusted, engulfing it in bright emerald flames. It only lasted a few seconds, and once finished, it left only a single sparkling ash in its wake.**

**"Kaiba, you know what you just did?" Jounouchi whispered. "What?" he questioned, not really caring, it was just out of habit that he responded. "You just cheated death." I finished, knowing Jou well enough to know that he would say that.**

**"No." Ryou spoke up suddenly. We all turned to hear what he had to say.**

**"It cheated you…****"**

**BTW: I own Hikari, she is MY character! (Named because of her hair color, blonde.) **

**Hikari means Light in Japanese.**

**(1) Bakamono:it means stupid person**

**(2) Kuso: shit. Simple as that.**

**(3) Baka: idiot.**

**Okay, I normally don't use all the Japanese names so if I put a Joey, Tea, or Tristen somwhere in there, please tell me and I'll fix it! Thank you for reading, yet again, and please review because I really wanna know what you guys think! (FLAMES EXCEPTED! I'm used to them...)**

****


End file.
